The present invention relates to the finishing or fitting-out of building space and the like of the type having a generally open plan interior, and in particular to a utilities infeed panel that forms an integral portion of a prefabricated partition system and provides vertical routing of utilities within the utilities infeed panel through an opening in the ceiling.
The finishing or fitting-out of building spaces for offices, medical treatment facilities, and other areas where work is conducted has become a very important aspect of effective space planning and layout. Work patterns, technology, and business organizations are constantly evolving and changing. The building space users require products which facilitate change at lower cost, yet provide the privacy and aesthetic advantages of permanent floor-to-ceiling architectural wall systems. Space planning is no longer a static problem. Changing technology and changing work processes demand that a design and installation be able to support and anticipate change.
These space planning challenges are driven largely by the fact that modern office spaces are becoming increasingly more complicated and sophisticated due to increasing needs of the users for improved utilities support at each workstation or work setting. These "utilities," as the term is used herein, encompass all types of resources that may be used to support or service a worker, such as communications and data used with computers and other types of data processors, telecommunications, electronic displays, etc., electrical power, conditioned water, and physical accommodations, such as lighting, HVAC, sprinklers, security, sound masking, and the like. For example, modern offices for highly skilled "knowledge workers" such as engineers, accountants, stock brokers, computer programmers, etc., are typically provided with multiple pieces of very specialized computer and communications equipment that are capable of processing information from numerous local and remote data resources to assist in solving complex problems. Such equipment has very stringent power and signal requirements, and must quickly and efficiently interface with related equipment at both adjacent and remote locations. Work areas with readily controllable lighting, HVAC, sound masking, and other physical support systems, are also highly desirable to maximize worker creativity and productivity. Many other types of high technology equipment and facilities are also presently being developed which will need to be accommodated in the work places of the future.
The efficient use of building floor space is also an ever-growing concern, particularly as building costs continue to escalate. Open office plans have been developed to reduce overall office costs, and generally incorporate large, open floor spaces in buildings that are equipped with modular furniture systems, which are readily reconfigurable to accommodate the ever-changing needs of a specific user, as well as the divergent requirements of different tenants. One arrangement commonly used for furniture open plans includes movable partial height partition panels that are detachably interconnected to partition off the open spaces into individual work settings and/or offices. Such partial height partition panels are configured to receive hang-on furniture units, such as worksurfaces, overhead cabinets, shelves, etc., and are generally known in the office furniture industry as "systems furniture." Another arrangement for dividing and/or partitioning open plans involves the use of modular furniture, in which a plurality of differently shaped, complementary freestanding furniture units are positioned in a side-by-side relationship, with upstanding partial height privacy screens available to attach to selected furniture units to create individual, distinct work settings and/or offices. All of these types of modular furniture systems have been widely received due largely to their ability to be readily reconfigured and/or moved to a new site, since they are not part of a permanent leasehold improvement.
In order to gain increased efficiency in the use of expensive office real estate, attempts are now being made to try to support highly paid knowledge workers with these types of modular furniture systems in open office settings, instead of conventional private offices. However, in order to insure peak efficiency of such knowledge workers, the work settings must be equipped with the various state-of-the-art utilities and facilities discussed above. Since such work settings must be readily reconfigurable to effectively meet the ever-changing needs of the users, the distribution and control of utilities throughout a comprehensive open office plan has emerged as a major challenge to the office furniture industry. The inherent nature of modular furniture systems, which permits them to be readily reconfigurable into different arrangements, makes it very difficult to achieve adequate utility distribution and control.
Today's office workers need new flexible alternative products for the creation of individual and collaborative spaces which allow the expression of the cultural aims of the organization, express the creativity of the designer, provide a "sense of place" for the users, and provide a competitive edge for the developer. These needs include a full range of privacy options, from fully enclosed offices which support individual creative work to open spaces for collaborative team work. The products must also be able to accommodate diverse organizations, unique design signatures, and constantly changing work processes. Workers also need effective lighting, better air quality, life safety, and ergonomic task support to promote productivity, minimize the expenses of absenteeism and workman's compensation, and reduce potential liability.
Hence, utility distribution and control are fast becoming one of the major issues in office fit-out and furniture. Changing technology is creating greater demands on power and signal distribution networks. As businesses become more aware of the impact of proper ventilation and climate control on employee health and performance, HVAC is becoming more important as well. The current disposition of HVAC, lighting, and fire protection in the ceiling creates a separation between these services and the work settings below leading to inefficient and inaccurate systems. Routing power and signal distribution below the floor or in furniture systems often ends up in complex idiosyncratic systems which are difficult to manage or change.
Furthermore, due to dimensional variations in existing permanent building walls, ceiling, and floors, space-dividing systems must be adaptable to accommodate these variables. Meeting the varied requirements of office workers within a given facility may require a combination of fill and partial height dividers to provide a range of privacy levels corresponding to an individual user's job functions. However, presently available full height architectural walls are not readily reconfigurable, cannot be readily interconnected with partial height dividers, and also do not provide integrated utility distribution between the various types of dividers in the office space.
There is presently an oversupply of office space and furniture systems which do not properly respond to, or support change. Many older buildings do not have adequate utility capabilities, and the cost of conventional renovations or improvements often renders the same impractical. Even relatively new buildings can be quickly rendered obsolete by the fast paced changes in modern technology. The refurbishing of existing building space is therefore a concern which must be addressed by furniture systems.
One type of movable wall which may be used as a part of a solution to those issues noted above is a solid core partition, which has substantial sound transmission resistance. The use of a solid gypsum core provides significant structural and acoustic benefits, at a relatively low cost. However, conventional solid core partitions are typically custom built floor-to-ceiling installations, which do not adequately address the aforementioned concerns of routing utilities through the partition system. The lack of a prefabricated, modular design normally increases costs and installation time. Also, the use of a solid gypsum core, while being acoustically beneficial, inherently provides problems in high tech offices which require substantial power and cable support.